Love Letters
by Natsu
Summary: The pen is mightier than the sword. Supposedly. YAOI. Taito. Rated for language. UPDATED
1. Fitting

Love Letters  
  
Part One  
  
Natsu  
  
A/N: I know that if I'm writing any fanfic at all, it should be Hero Worship, which is still unfinished. But these ideas leap upon me and I just have to write them down or I stress and rant. I wanted to try something with a more interesting format and this is the result. It's a bit of experimentation so we'll see how it goes.  
  
I spent part of my childhood living in Texas but mostly I grew up in England. So, apologies in advance for any crazy mixture of Brit and American English, not just in this fic but in all my writing.  
  
This fic is made up entirely of written communication (be it notes, letters, e-mail, texts, IM...) and I've added some formatting to make it easier to read:  
  
**In hand-written communication: Taichi is plain, Yamato italic.  
  
In texts: Taichi is bold, Yamato plain.  
  
In Internet communication: Taichi is 'allstar', Yamato 'jazzslut' **(sure you could guess those but...)  
  
All clear? Good.

* * *

Matt?  
  
_What?  
_  
Are we going to do something this evening?  
  
_Don't know._  
  
Well are you busy?  
  
_Don't know._  
  
Oh. Have you done question four?  
  
_Yeah. Have you?_  
  
Sort of  
  
_You mean no._  
  
Yeah  
  
_Maybe you should do it._  
  
Nah - too boring  
  
_We're in an English lesson. What do you expect?  
  
_Boring stuff. What's that guy in front of you called?  
  
_Shintaro something._  
  
What's up with his hair?  
  
_Like you can talk. Why don't you leave me alone? I'm trying to work.  
  
_What for?  
  
_Because I didn't do the homework yesterday and I'm trying to get back in her good books._  
  
Oh ok. Thought for a second there that you actually cared about it.  
  
_I do care. I care about not getting detention again._  
  
She won't give you detention  
  
_Yes she will._  
  
Yeah. You're probably right – she hates you  
  
_I know._  
  
She likes me.  
  
_Lucky you.  
_  
Ok alright I'm doing the work  
  
_Good._  
  
What's the past tense of to fit?  
  
_Isn't the idea of doing the work that you do it for yourself?_  
  
I am! Just help me with this bit and then I can continue.  
  
_Fine. Fitted. It's regular.  
_  
You sure?  
  
_Yeah._  
  
It's not something weird? Like fat  
  
_It's not fat._  
  
How about fit? I fit something into...wherever.  
  
_No...I'm sure it's fitted. I fitted something into._  
  
That sounds wrong.  
  
_I know._  
  
So what is it?  
  
_I don't know. You're confusing me._  
  
Because you say I have fitted.  
  
_Yeah. But that's the past...whatever. Different tense._  
  
Exactly. So simple past is I fit.  
  
_I fit is present.  
_  
AND simple past.  
  
_No it isn't._  
  
Well fitted sounds stupid – you don't say I bitted do you?  
  
_No. I bit._  
  
So it must be I fit  
  
_But. No. Bite is irregular because you say I have bitten but you don't say I have fitten do you?  
  
_I dunno do you?  
  
_No._  
  
So...what's the answer?  
  
_Don't know anymore. Let's skip that question._  
  
English is so dumb.  
  
_You're so dumb. Why are you still talking to me?_  
  
I'm not talking I'm writing. And you don't have to keep replying  
  
_I do if you keep jabbing me with your pen like that._  
  
What do you expect me to do? Let you ignore me?  
  
_I hate you._  
  
Kiss kiss.  
  
_Drop dead._

* * *

****

**Y aren't u answerin ur fone?  
  
**Coz I'm ignorin u.  
  
**WTF for???  
**  
U got me detention.  
  
**Did not**  
  
It was ur damn note. Ur fault.  
  
**It was both of our note  
**  
So how come u didn't get detention?  
  
**I told u – she likes me  
**  
Ugh. Bitch.  
  
**Me or her? :D**  
  
Both of u. Bitches. All of u. Hate the world. Got extra math h/w from Tsjui.  
  
**No way! Y?**  
  
I talked bck 2 him again.  
  
**Yama – you're an idiot**  
  
I kno.  
  
**Wot was it dis time?**  
  
Can't remember exactly. I told him somethin he was tryin 2 teach us was pointless.  
  
**U gotta remember to leave ur opinions at home when u go 2 skool**  
  
Tell me abt it. Y do so many teachers hate me?  
  
**Dunno. Must be dat rep of urs catchin up wit u.**  
  
I hav a gd rep.  
  
**Maybe among da students. Probably has da opposite effect on da teachers- makes em all jealous since dey r all so sexually repressed  
  
**Totally. Bunch of losers.  
  
**Not their fault  
  
**Whateva.  
  
**Just coz ur a slut doesn't mean dey hav 2 be ;)**  
  
Better a slut than a wanker. :p  
  
**Y am I ur friend again?**  
  
U luv me really.  
  
**That's what u think. Yama? Y r u my friend?  
**  
Dunno really – can't seem to get rid of u.  
  
**Thanx**  
  
Any time.  
  
**I was bein serious.**  
  
So was I.  
  
**Did u eva think maybe da teachers just hate u coz u r a bastard?**  
  
Sorry. Ok – seriously u r my friend coz u are.  
  
**Crap reason. Want a better 1.  
**  
Because you're fantastic. Better?  
  
**Lol. Better. So r we doin sumthin 2nite or wot?**  
  
Can't. Tsuji's h/w.  
  
**Screw him.  
**  
Can't. I'm already gettin 2 low an average. He'll fail me if I'm not careful.  
  
**No I mean actually screw him – u'll b sure 2 pass wit flyin colours that way! ;)**  
  
Yuck. Don't even joke.  
  
**Please can we do sumthin?**  
  
I told u – I can't.  
  
**I'll help u wit ur h/w.**  
  
U don't even take maths.  
  
**I didn't say I'd help well. C'mon please please please?**  
  
No Tai.  
  
**C'mon Yama I'm dyin of boredom here without u. I need u! Pretty please? 4 me?  
  
**Oh...ok. But if I fail u can explain 2 my dad dat its ur fault.  
  
**:o) !!!!**  
  
U r such a pain in the arse.  
  
**I try. Where do u want 2 meet?**  
  
Wherever. I'm almost out of credit. Call me?  
  
**Sure thing. Speak 2 u in 2 seconds!**

* * *

__

_Guess what?_  
  
Wot r u doing??? You never start notes  
  
_It's a cover period. I've finished the work. No1 will care.  
_  
The cover teacher might  
  
_Nah. He's the new music teacher. Wouldn't give me detention if his life depended on it. You should have seen the grade he gave me for that jazz essay he made us do.  
  
_Teacher's pet  
  
_Like the coach isn't exactly the same about you. Guess what?_  
  
Have you ever noticed how much we talk about teachers? We're 18 - you'd think we'd have better stuff to talk about by now.  
  
_We do. GUESS WHAT?_  
  
WHAT???  
  
_Thank you. Koji's gay._  
  
No way! Who's Koji?  
  
_You're hopeless._  
  
Shut up. Who is he?  
  
_Guy in my band.  
_  
Um...  
  
_Plays guitar. Black hair, kind of skinny, pierced ears._  
  
Oh him. He's gay?  
  
_Yep._  
  
I thought he was a real womanizer?  
  
_So did I._  
  
How do you know he's gay?  
  
_I met his boyfriend yesterday._  
  
No shit?  
  
_No shit._  
  
Sure he was Koji's b.f.?  
  
_Yeah. He told me he was._  
  
Man  
  
_He hit on me too._  
  
Oh great. Thanks Yama. Way to get me in trouble.  
  
_You shouldn't have laughed so loud then. Your own fault.  
_  
It's funny. He seriously hit on you?  
  
_I've had enough come-ons to recognise one when I see it._  
  
Ego-trip much?  
  
_Just a little._  
  
What did you do?  
  
_Left quickly._  
  
You should have gone for it man!  
  
_Fuck off. I can't believe it._  
  
What? That you got hit on by a guy?  
  
_No. That Koji's gay._  
  
Why? He seems like the type when you think about it  
  
_It's just weird, I guess._  
  
Worried he's going to jump you?  
  
_No._  
  
Why does it bother you then?  
  
_It doesn't._  
  
Yes it does. You only tell me this kind of stuff if it's bothering you.  
  
_That's not true._  
  
Is too  
  
_It doesn't bother me, okay?_  
  
What would you do if I told you I was gay?  
  
_Laugh.  
_  
Why?  
  
_Because you're not._  
  
What if I was?  
  
_But you're not._  
  
I'm being hypothetical.  
  
_Woah! Big word there, Tai._  
  
Fuck you  
  
_Okay. Hypothetically, if you told me you were gay I would... You know, I have no idea what I'd do. It's hard to say what you'd do until it's happened. What would you do if I told you I was gay?  
  
_Wouldn't be that much of a surprise really  
  
_What's that supposed to mean?_  
  
Nothing. I'm kidding. Honestly, I wouldn't care.  
  
_Bollocks._  
  
What?  
  
_Of course you'd care._  
  
I so would not  
  
_You would too. You're a jock.  
_  
I am not a jock. If I were a jock do you think I'd be friends with the likes of you?  
  
_Do you think I'D be friends with the likes of you more like. Okay, you're not a jock. But you'd still care._  
  
Why are we having this conversation?  
  
_Don't know. You started it._  
  
No YOU started it. With the whole Koji thing remember?  
  
_Oh yeah. Fuck it.  
_  
What?  
  
_I hate when you're right_

* * *

allstar: Holy shit would u look who's online?  
  
jazzslut: Yep. That'd be me.  
  
allstar: What's goin down in ur part of the city this evening?  
  
jazzslut: Working. Don't talk to me.  
  
allstar: How rude  
  
allstar: Y don't u log off if u don't want people talking 2 u?  
  
jazzslut: Can't. Need to be logged on so Izzy can help me.  
  
allstar: We're supposed 2 call him Koushiro now, remember?  
  
jazzslut: Fuck that.  
  
allstar: lol. What's he helping you with?  
  
jazzslut: Making a...thing. Dunno. Computer thing. For Stats.  
  
allstar: Wot kind of computer thing?  
  
jazzslut: Thing with boxes and numbers.  
  
allstar: Man u type slow  
  
jazzslut: I'm typing to Izzy too. And concentrating on number boxes thing. You're not top priority.  
  
allstar: Admit it – ur just crap at computers  
  
jazzslut: I'm not crap. Just inexperienced. Computer virgin.  
  
allstar: Well at least ur a virgin in 1 sense  
  
jazzslut: Help. Don't understand Izzy – he's not using real words.  
  
allstar: Does he ever?  
  
jazzslut: What is a negative function?  
  
allstar: Wot makes u think I'd kno?  
  
jazzslut: I'm in way over my head here, Tai.  
  
allstar: Ha. Ur getting no sympathy from me. It's ur own stupid fault 4 taking maths.  
  
jazzslut: Tell me about it. I'm so close to flunking this subject it's not even funny.  
  
allstar: Shoulda taken PE. Best subject eva.  
  
jazzslut: Yeah because I so fit in with your PE buds.  
  
allstar: You would  
  
jazzslut: That was sarcasm, idiot.  
  
allstar: They're not so bad. U'd b surprised how cool some of them r.  
  
jazzslut: I'm good with my music, thanks.  
  
allstar: Ur loss  
  
jazzslut: So what are you doing now?  
  
allstar: Not much. Scouting around. Replying to mail. The usual.  
  
jazzslut: Woah, I'm getting bawled out by Izzy for not paying attention.  
  
allstar: U should pay attention then  
  
jazzslut: I so cannot be arsed. Had enough. Besides you're way too good a distraction.  
  
allstar: Do u think he's turning all red? Like he does in real life when he gets mad?  
  
jazzslut: 'In real life'? What is this? Make believe?  
  
allstar: U kno wot I mean  
  
jazzslut: I think he is probably going red from the sound of him.  
  
allstar: Wot's he saying?  
  
jazzslut: Not much. Yawn.  
  
allstar: Poor Iz. He's 2 nice to be able to bitch at people properly  
  
jazzslut: Oh my God - Mr. Too Nice just swore at me.  
  
allstar: No way. Izzy doesn't swear.  
  
jazzslut: He did just now.  
  
allstar: That's the funniest thing eva. U must have pisssed him off good.  
  
jazzslut: Think I did.  
  
allstar: Ur such a horrible person  
  
jazzslut: I am not. Izzy's just too sensitive.  
  
allstar: U bad-mouthed computers didn't u?  
  
jazzslut: Yeah.  
  
allstar: Should know better  
  
jazzslut: Shit. He's gone now.  
  
allstar: Gone where?  
  
jazzslut: Away. Now I have no help.  
  
allstar: Who's fault is that?  
  
jazzslut: Stop being the voice of reason. I'm meant to be the sensible one.  
  
allstar: Says who?  
  
jazzslut: Me. Now you have to leave me alone so I can work this out.  
  
allstar: No. Shan't.  
  
jazzslut: You'll be sorry if you don't.  
  
allstar: Bring it on baby  
  
jazzslut: I'm going to disconnect you.  
  
allstar: Like 2 c u try  
  
jazzslut: I know how to do that much at least.  
  
allstar: Go on then  
  
jazzslut: I have the most disgusting cup of coffee ever.  
  
allstar: Thought u were disconnecting me  
  
jazzslut: Nah. Then what would I have to distract me?  
  
allstar: Can't get enough of me huh?  
  
jazzslut: You know it.  
  
allstar: I can't believe Izzy abandoned u 2 the horror of math  
  
jazzslut: I know. Talk about being highly-strung.  
  
allstar: He needs a girlfriend  
  
jazzslut: So true.  
  
allstar: We should set him up  
  
jazzslut: Yes! Who with?  
  
allstar: How about Stella?  
  
jazzslut: Are you mad? Izzy and Stella? He should be so lucky.  
  
allstar: Wot is so great about her?  
  
jazzslut: What isn't?  
  
jazzslut: You just don't know her well enough.  
  
allstar: I know her enough 2 know I don't like her  
  
jazzslut: You're so weird. Everyone likes Stella.  
  
allstar: Every1 does not. Name 1 girl who likes Stella.  
  
jazzslut: Okay. All BOYS like Stella.  
  
allstar: I don't  
  
jazzslut: She's cool.  
  
allstar: She's a slut  
  
jazzslut: Hey! That's low.  
  
allstar: Ur just biased coz you dated her  
  
jazzslut: It was hardly dating.  
  
allstar: Fucked, dated, what's the difference, right Yama?  
  
jazzslut: Chill, Tai.  
  
jazzslut: Stella's my friend, okay? What's wrong with you?  
  
allstar: I just don't like her  
  
jazzslut: Why would you want to set her up with Izzy if you hate her so much?  
  
allstar: I don't hate her, I just don't like her  
  
allstar: I don't know. Nevermind.  
  
jazzslut: Shit.  
  
allstar: What?  
  
jazzslut: My boxes with numbers thing has disappeared.  
  
allstar: What do u mean?  
  
jazzslut: I mean I've done something and now it's disappeared.  
  
allstar: The whole thing?  
  
jazzslut: Yes. Now there's just empty boxes.  
  
allstar: What did u do?  
  
jazzslut: I don't know!  
  
allstar: Don't panic  
  
jazzslut: Too late. Where the fuck is Izzy when you need him?!  
  
allstar: You scared him off remember?  
  
jazzslut: Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it.  
  
allstar: Did u save it?  
  
jazzslut: I don't know. I don't understand any of it.  
  
allstar: You tit. How can someone normally smart be so dense about computers?  
  
jazzslut: Because they're weird and confusing.  
  
allstar: If I can handle them you can  
  
jazzslut: No I can't. Tai! Help! I have to finish this tonight. What do I do?  
  
allstar: Isn't your Dad there? He'd know.  
  
jazzslut: When is my Dad ever here?  
  
allstar: Is it a database?  
  
jazzslut: What?  
  
allstar: The thing you're doing  
  
jazzslut: Which thing? With the boxes?  
  
allstar: For fuck's sake  
  
allstar: Ok. It's 9:20 now  
  
allstar: I'll be at yours in 15 mins  
  
jazzslut: Seriously?  
  
allstar: How can I help u online if u don't even kno wot's wrong?  
  
jazzslut: I do know what's wrong. The numbers are all gone.  
  
allstar: Do you want me to come or not?  
  
jazzslut: Yes.  
  
jazzslut: Are you sure?  
  
allstar: I'm shit with maths but I know how to work Excel and ur obviously completely hopeless by urself.  
  
jazzslut: Don't you have stuff to do?  
  
allstar: Nah I'm coming now  
  
jazzslut: Okay. Thank you so much. You rock.  
  
allstar: I know I do  
  
jazzslut: I totally love you for this. I'll make it up to you.  
  
allstar: Yeah yeah. Just make sure there's something good to eat for when I get there and we're quits.  
  
jazzslut: Sure thing.  
  
allstar: See u in 15

* * *

****

**Mum – stayin over at Matt's. Will walk by and get Kari on way 2 skool tomoro am. Don't worry – we'll behave! Luv ya. Txx**

* * *

A/N: So let me know what you think, whether I should continue it or not. Never fear, plot will actually develop but if it's too annoying written like this then tell me! And I apologise for awful text language and lack of proper punctuation on Tai's part...it just seemed right like that.


	2. Bickering

**Love Letters**

(Part Two)

+Natsu+

A/N: Hear the cries of 'Oh my God! She isn't dead!' I know, I know, it'sbeen a while...I've had this written for along timenow but kind of forgot about uploading it. I've been crazy busy recently. Anyway – enjoy!

Formatting here is the same as the first chapter.

* * *

_Tai –_

_Hey mate, sorry I missed you. Being a total dunce today and completely forgot you have training tonight. I've known you for about 500 years and I still can't seem to remember the days you have football! Anyway - I just stopped by to say thanks for helping me out with the computer thing last night (completely saved my arse in class today btw) and was probably going to buy you chocolate or alcohol or something similar but since you're not here, I obviously can't. Hard luck. But I wanted you to know that the thought was there! I've left this note in Kari's capable hands and now I have to go and grovel to Izzy to make things up to HIM. No rest for the wicked, huh? Speak to you soon. _

_ Matt._

**

* * *

****Hey! Got home an hour ago but Kari only just gave me ur note. Cheers for the 'thought' but I'm expectin beta nxt time! Wanna walk 2 skool 2moz?**

Sure. Good training?

**Eh. The usual. Lotsa mud & running.**

Just what you like best.

**Exactly. Wot u up 2?**

Cooking.

**Cooking wot? **

Dinner.

**Duh**

I'm making pasta because it's quick and piss-easy. Better?

**Yeah. Ugh. I wish I was at urs. Mum's making her leftova casserole. Gag**

Don't like it? Learn 2 cook.

**Knew u'd say dat**

Well ask a stupid question...

**Wasn't a question**

Whateva.

**There's nothin on TV**

Oh no! - sarcasm

**Wot else am I supposed 2 occupy myself wit besides TV?**

Dunno.

**Ur so borin**

No - I'm so trying not to burn my dinner.

**Can I come c u?**

No.

**Cheers mate. C u in 10**

Tai – we've been over this. When I say 'no' it does actually mean something different to when I say 'yes'. Stay there & eat with ur family. I don't hav food 4 u here.

**I'm leavin now**

I'm not answerin the door when u get here.

**Lol**

Y don't u ever take me seriously?

**Coz u never mean it seriously**

I'm bolting the door now.

**Good. I love a challenge!**

Ur an arse.

**C u soon! **

We'll see.

**Hey I'm here now**

I know. I'm ignoring the bell.

**Aw come on! Let me in**

Enjoying my dinner. Mmm.

**Yama u kno ur gonna let me in sooner or l8er – y don't u make it easier 4 both of us & just let me in now**

This seems pretty easy 2 me right now.

**Well I'm not goin anywhere until u let me in**

OK. Hav a nice night out there.

**I'll sing loudly**

Knock urself out.

U still there?

**Yeah. When u gonna let me in?**

I told u. I'm not.

**Yama? It's raining...**

I'd luv 2 let u in but I already said I wouldn't. Can't go back on my word now, can I?

**I wouldn't tell any1 if u did**

**Matt? Did u get that? I wouldn't tell any1 if u did**

I got it. I'm thinking about it.

**OMG please? I can hear thunder. **

**You're my favourite person. Love u lots.**

Hav u learnt ur lesson?

**Completely**

Well...ok. But if u put a foot out of line, ur goin back in the rain.

**:-D !**

_

* * *

__Hey. You ok? You look spaced._

It's English. What do you expect?

_You look more spaced than usual._

Don't feel well

_Seriously? Like you're going to throw up?_

No like I spent a night in the rain

_You did not spend a NIGHT in the rain._

Long enough

_You were out there hardly any time at all!_

Your fault I'm ill. I'll probably be bed-ridden for days...

_Aftter 5mins of rain? Thought you were made of sterner stuff, Tai. And if you're ill, why aren't you at home?_

And miss an English lesson? Are you mad! The thought would never occur to me

_Naturally._

I'm not really ill. Just playing the guilt trip game

_Duh. I know._

No you didn't. You were so fooled

_You think?_

I could have got ill though

_Bollocks.I wouldn't have left you out there long enough to get sick. Plus – you would have gone home as soon as you were bored or cold enough._

That's what you think. Have you done any of the work yet?

_No. We should start._

Do we have to?

_I don_'_t know. Do we?_

You're supposed to say yes and bully me into it. I don't ever get anything done otherwise

_Oh...I don't want to. I hate this subject. You bully me into not doing it for a change._

Don't do it damn you!

_Ok. _

That was easy

_I wasn't putting up much of a fight._

I could tell

_Hey so if you're not ill, what is wrong?_

What do you mean?

_I asked why you were looking weird and you said you were ill. But since that was just a big LIE I was wondering what actually is wrong with you._

Nothing really. Just feeling kinda weird

_Weird how?_

Dunno. Just tired, I guess.

_I'm not surprised – you wouldn't bloody leave my house for hours last night_

Could we try something? Just a suggestion: you go the rest of this lesson without being horrible to me

_I'm not horrible to you_

You are

_When am I ever horrible?_

About 2 seconds ago you were

_I wasn't being serious. You know I never mean it._

Whatever

_Okay, seriously now – what is wrong with you? And none of that 'I'm just tired' bullshit._

I told you – nothing is wrong with me.

_Like fuck. We're so having a talk when we get out of this lesson._

Can't. Practice.

_Since when do you have practice Friday lunch?_

Since always. Not my fault you never remember

_Why are you lying to me? I know we had lunch together last Friday because that was when we planned to go to the movies at the weekend._

_See? Now you can't think of anything to say, can you?_

I just don't feel like talking ok?

_Tai, come on. You always feel like talking._

Not today. Is that so crazy?

_Yes. _

_Have I done something to piss you off?_

No

_Well you're sure as hell pissing me off right now._

Look: There's no need to talk because THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME. Just drop it already.

_Fine. Dropping it._

Fine.

Thankyou.

_Whatever_

_

* * *

allstar: Hey_

allstar: Ok...I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now

jazzslut: I was happy to talk. You were the one who wasn't having any of it.

allstar: I know

allstar: I'm sorry

allstar: Do you see that? I'm apologising.

jazzslut: I see it.

allstar: I'm just being a bit crazy at the moment.

allstar: I don't really know what it is...

allstar: I think that's why I didn't want to talk about it

jazzslut: What, because you don't know what's wrong?

allstar: Yeah. I don't know what's up with me

allstar: Just don't feel quite myself is all. If I knew what was up you'd be the first to know about it.

jazzslut: Oh yeah?

allstar: Honestly

jazzslut: Well...maybe you are getting sick.

allstar: Maybe

jazzslut: I accept your apology.

allstar: And?

jazzslut: And what?

allstar: ...

jazzslut: And I'm sorry too. Okay? I shouldn't have stressed out the way I did.

allstar: So we're good?

jazzslut: We're good.

allstar: Good. Life's way too boring when you're mad at me!

jazzslut: Only because you have no other friends.

allstar: I have lots of friends! more than you anyways

jazzslut: You wish, Tai. If only you could be as popular as me.

allstar: and as arrogant?

jazzslut: You already surpass me there.

allstar: lol. Wot u up to?

jazzslut: Writing my essay.

allstar: For wot?

jazzslut: Literature.

allstar: What's it about?

jazzslut: Too complicated for you to understand.

allstar: Yeah well at least I can throw a ball :p

jazzslut: Fuck you. It's about Shakespeare

allstar: Again? Man do u ever study anything else in that class?

jazzslut: No. Except feminism. Ugh.

allstar: Maybe next term will be better

jazzslut: It better be.

jazzslut: What are you doing?

allstar: Researching ligaments

jazzsluts: Fun.

allstar: It's more fun than I've ever had in my life

allstar: did you know that the word ligament comes from the latin 'ligamentum' meaning band or tie

jazzslut: No.

allstar: U do now. Learn something new every day!

jazzslut: Did you know that Shakespeare invented over 1700 words still used in the English language today?

allstar: No. How'd he do that?

jazzslut: Lots of ways. Adding stuff and changing things.

allstar: cool

jazzslut: Yeah.

allstar: Wot are u doing this weekend?

jazzslut: Nothing much. I have band practice tomorrow lunchtime and Tomo's having a party Sunday. That's all though.

allstar: a party huh?

jazzslut: Yeah. Come if you like.

allstar: Ok

jazzslut: You can meet Koji's boyfriend.

allstar: lol. Excellent.

allstar: What time are we going?

jazzslut: About 9ish?

allstar: ok

allstar: shit no I can't

allstar: It's my Dad's birthday – we're going out for a family dinner

jazzslut: Sounds nice.

allstar: trust me it won't be. Fuckit.

jazzslut: It's his birthday, Tai

allstar: Still won't be fun

jazzslut: Just come to the party later. It'll go on for ages

allstar: ok. If I can get away I'll be there.

jazzslut: Cool.

jazzslut: Anyway, now that we're sorted again I best get back to the essay. Will awaits!

allstar: Will?

jazzslut: Shakespeare.

allstar: ah…

jazzslut: You're such a lost cause.

allstar: am not

jazzslut: Go back to your ligaments. And try not to hurt yourself thinking too hard.

allstar: Hope your computer blows up in your face

jazzslut: Aw. Loving and leaving ya.

'jazzslut' has signed out

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, and I'm sorry. Consider youselves lucky I even remembered to post it at all! It hopefully won't be too long before I can get another part out, but I wouldn't like to make any promises. Also, as a side note: Why the hell do I have to use Times New Roman now? I HATE Times New Roman. Grr.


End file.
